


A Year in the Making

by breejah



Series: Rogue & Remy: Newly-Wed Adventures [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Rogue and Remy's marriage and together they celebrate in their own ways.Written to commemorate the X-Men Gold Issue from a year ago that made all us Rogue/Remy shippers happy with their much-wanted love affair becoming canon by marriage. (Finally!)Rated E for fluff and smut/PWF.





	A Year in the Making

“ _Bonjour, cher._ ”

Rogue turned slightly in the bed, waking at the sound of his voice, drowsily opening her eyes as she yawned and stretched, meeting the red-black crystalline gaze of her husband’s, his handsome mouth tilted wide with a bright grin. In his hands was a perfectly-formed paper flower. She chuckled, reaching up and stroking its white petals, looking up into his eyes. “A paper flower, babe? You woke me up for a paper flower?”

She almost regretted teasing him with such a serious voice, watching his smile wilt for a fraction of a second before he was leaning down and handing it to her, exposing the delicious planes of his well-muscled chest, her body dismayed he was wearing briefs and not totally nude. They’d certainly slept nude, their marriage and bouts of lovemaking still too new - always eager to dive into the thrust and grind that this thing between them was _real_ , cemented with marriage vows no less - so it clued her in that he’d been up for a while. “It’s tradition, _ma femme_. Paper for today. _Quoi?_ Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?”

Rogue took pity on him then, watching shock war with anxiousness across his face. She smiled, taking the paper rose and tucking it into her hair behind her right ear and sat up, dropping the covers and kissing him soundly on the lips. “ _Non,_ ” she whispered, badly imitating his Cajun accent, making him grin as she nibbled at his mouth, “I didn’t forget the best thing that ever happened to me. I just…” She reached under his pillow, tugging out a small slim box she’d placed there the night before, handing it to him and leaning back, exposing her uncovered breasts as she did so. “I just went with something more modern.” She nudged his shoulder with a laugh when he didn’t do anything with the box, too preoccupied with staring at her breasts. They’d made up for old times aplenty now that she could fully control her powers once more. “Open it, you lug. I want to be sure you like it.”

It seemed to be a great difficulty for him, but he did as she asked, tearing his heated eyes away from her body and opening the box. Inside was a black and gold watch, adorned to a wristband, reading out the time in a classic-faced black window. “Per google, the modern gift is supposed to be a clock,” She went on, as he traced it with his fingers, swallowing thickly. She watched his face pinch tightly and she felt her own smile fade, worried he didn’t like the style she’d picked out. “It’s okay, isn’t it? If you don’t like it, I can exchange it--”

“ _Non,_ I love it. I love _you,_ ” he whispered fiercely, interrupting her concern, suddenly setting it aside and tugging the paper rose out of her hair, placing it next to the watch on the side table beside the bed as he hastily stripped out of his briefs, hard and throbbing already, making her suppress a laugh at how quickly he shed off what little clothes he had. Suddenly, though, she was swallowing, her body going molten when she glanced down and stared at him - all that hard, solid readiness of that gorgeous cock that was hers and hers alone - ready and eager to please her. “Come here, I need to be inside you. Happy anniversary, _cher_.”

Rogue trembled, welcoming him with a sigh and a spread of her thighs, shuddering at the ragged sounds of him breathing as the hot glassy tip of his cock guided towards her sex, pressing inside with a hard thrust all the way home. It didn’t take long for their bucking rhythm to pull a harsh climax out of them both, Rogue’s own following his, sending her careening into pleasure as soon as she felt the hot, pulsing spurt of his release flood inside her. Moaning his name, she tilted her head back and let it roll through her, squeezing around his cock as he groaned in response, dropping his mouth to suck at her nipples, still languidly thrusting through the tail end of his release.

“Forever, _cher._ Tell me this is forever,” he murmured, and she nodded, knitting her fingers through his hair.

“Forever,” she agreed.


End file.
